U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,124 describes a fuel injection valve that is electromagnetically actuatable. For this purpose, the fuel injection valve has the usual components of an electromagnetic circuit, such as a magnet coil, an internal pole, and an external pole. This known injection valve is a so-called side-feed injection valve, in which fuel delivery is accomplished largely below the magnetic circuit. Proceeding from the magnet coil, contact pins project out from the fuel injection valve; these have plastic insert-molded around them over a certain length, and are embedded therein. The insert-molded plastic is applied at one end of the fuel injection valve and does not constitute an independent component of the injection valve. The same applies for the fuel injection valve described in German Patent Application No. 34 39 672. In this German Application, contact pins proceeding from the magnet coil project to an electrical connector plug which is made from plastic and partially surrounds the contact pins behind the magnet coil. The insert-molded plastic constituting the connector plug is molded onto the metal valve housing.
European Patent Application No. 0 690 224 describes a fuel injection valve which possesses a nozzle opening that, with the valve in the installed state, is already located in the interior of an intake conduit, so that spray discharge can be accomplished in largely direct fashion onto an intake valve of an internal combustion engine, avoiding any wall wetting. Corresponding spray directions can be achieved by the fact that the nozzle opening of the injection valve extends along an axis which has no parallelism with the axis of the injection valve. A comparable fuel injection valve is also described in German Patent Application No. 40 32 425.